She Wants Revenge
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: MacPeyton, MacStella. Nice, Mac. Always thought it was proper to get dressed before answering the door.


**She Wants Revenge**

**By Dimgwrthien**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or affiliates.

Mac fumbled with a bar of soap as Peyton wrapped her arms around him. He glanced over his shoulder to see her smiling face as her hold tightened. Peyton only laughed quietly as she took the soap and put it back down in its tray, then turned Mac around to kiss him hard. The water from the showerhead beat down on them. Mac ignored the warm spray against his chest and face.

"It's not like we're in a hurry," Peyton whispered as they broke apart. "We have all of the time in the world, you know."

Mac's lips twitched. He ran a hand through her long hair, feeling the wet strands stick to his hands. "True."

Peyton ran her hands down his arms, finally leaving her hands against his waist. She leaned in again, kissing the side of his mouth. She leaned in tight to him, keeping her hold firm.

"Mac?" came a yell that was dulled by the water. Mac looked at the shower curtain as though he could see to the front door. "C'mon, Mac! You're cell phone's off, and I'm still knocking!"

Mac turned the water off, noticing the loud thrumming of his heart in his ears. Peyton climbed out of the shower first, grabbing a towel and tossing it to Mac, then taking one to wrap around herself.

"I can get it," she told him, using the corner of the towel to dry the ends of her hair.

Mac started to nod, then froze. "Peyton -"

She shook her head. "It's alright, Mac. I'll get it." She grabbed her clothes that he had put over the counter. "I can get dressed faster." She already had a pair of lacy underwear halfway on and had one hand holding her bra.

Mac fought to find his clothes, not wanting Peyton to get out before him. He finally found them on the floor next to the counter as she was hooking her bra and grabbing her shirt. Mac looked around the pile, finally realizing that he wouldn't have a shirt in there. He damned the night before and found his underwear, which he pulled on, glancing at Peyton. She pulled her hair through the neck of the shirt, straightening the end of the fabric, then looked around. Mac was relieved to find that she didn't have pants - that would stop her for long enough.

"Mac!" Peyton hissed as he tried to get out the door. She grabbed his arm. "You're barely dressed! I can get the door!"

"You are, too!" he hissed back, lunging for the door as Peyton grabbed his arm. His heartbeat quickened. He didn't want anyone who would be over this early to know that he and Peyton had spent the night together again.

Stella blinked as she looked the two of them over, then tried to conceal a grin. "Is Flack there, too? Always wondered what he would look like half-naked."

Mac covered his face with one hand.

"Well…" Stella glanced at Peyton for a moment, then at Mac's chest. She dragged her eyes up to his face. "Nice, Mac. Always thought it was proper to get dressed before answering the door."

Mac sighed.

"Wish I had my evidence camera."

Peyton blushed. "Hello, Stella."

Stella nodded at Peyton. "Hey." He glanced back at Mac, her eyes drifted to his chest again as he smiled once more.

"What do you need, Stella?" Mac asked, his voice monotonous and embarrassed.

She shook her head. "I don't need anything. You just said to run over the files if we solved the case last night. We did, so…" She waved a manila folder at him. "Here you go. I would have just left them outside, but… Special delivery, I guess." She smiled at them.

Mac took the folders, holding them so that they would shield him from Stella, if only just a little. "Thanks. Now, if you don't mind -?"

Stella raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, Mac. Didn't think I'd be intruding on anything. But first - have you ever heard of a band called 'She Wants Revenge'?"

"No." Mac glanced sideways at Peyton, whose arms were crossed. "Why?"

"No reason." Stella shrugged. "Interesting band. Not quite my kind of music, but I once heard Aiden listening to them. They have nice lyrics. Interesting style." She looked between the two again. "I'll be going, then."

Mac nodded, giving her a small, almost-forced smile. He knew that the next day, he'd have to deal with listening to what Stella really thought of it. Mac was a bit curious as to what she'd say, but…

Stella gave him a smile in return, then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Mac froze completely. Stella had kissed him once before, just once, out of joy during one of her cases. This time, though, it seemed like a real kiss. She stayed there for a moment, letting her lips stay on his cheek. Then she broke away slowly. After a split second of complete confusion from everyone, Stella raised a hand and slapped Mac across the face

"See you!" Stella raised a hand as though in a wave, turned, and left.

Peyton stared at Mac. "What was that about?"

Mac rubbed his cheek. "I'm not sure."

"Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
In a whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind."

- "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge


End file.
